Y que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy muy segura, vendrás a mi
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Un mensaje más claro que el agua y un amigo inseparable e insufrible. — Keeenyako. (Daiken amistoso) One-shot.


He tenido un fin de semana muy Digimon. Terminé de ver advertiré y Frontier. Ahora voy recién acabando el arco del Digimon káiser en zero two y no he podido dejar de ver el Kenyako por doquier. Súper bonitos, los amo.

En fin, así salió este one-shot. Tralalalala, Digimon y sus hermosos personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Y que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy muy segura, vendrás a mi.**

* * *

Ken Ichijouji no podía dejar de leer ese mensaje de texto. Era de madrugada y sus ojos reclamaban la falta de sueño y la luz insistente del celular pero todo aquello no logró que cerrará el móvil.

Fue hasta que Wormmon se revolvió incómodo a su lado que apagó el aparetejo. Su compañero no debía sufrir las consecuencias del remolino de emociones que le evitaban dormir como una persona normal. Maldijo y bendijo a Daisuke Motomiya una vez más, como lo hacía cada noche desde que él le hubiese mandado aquel texto; antes de colocarse la almohada sobre la cara para forzar a su mente a dejarlo para la mañana siguiente.

—Tienes una cara espantosa —le dijo precisamente Motomiya. Habían quedado esa tarde en el parque. —Déjame adivinar, Miiiiii-

—¡Daisuke!

—¡Ja! No podía equivocarme, son tan obvios.

Las mejillas del ex-Digimon káiser se prendieron. Daisuke sonreía bastante feliz. Sincero. Ken no se sorprendió. En aquel poco tiempo de conocerse había encontrado en el trigueño al mejor amigo que siempre pidió y estaba eternamente agradecido por ello.

Daisuke suspiró. —¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? No estoy seguro que debas de apresurar las cosas.

Ken giró el balón de fútbol que habían estado pateando hacía un rato en sus manos. Una sonrisa a lo oscuro se instaló en sus labios.

—¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades? Con todo su abanico de posibilidades de pronto vienes a decirme que ella me quiere a mi, un chico un año menor que ella.

—Yo no le veo gran problema. Miyako siempre ha sido inmadura para su ed- ¡Auch! —No terminaba de exclamar cuando Ken le rebotó el balón de soccer en la cabeza.

Daisuke, mientras se sobaba la frente enrojecida, se dedicó a observar al chico al que consideraba su mejor amigo. ¡Lo supo desde el primer momento que lo vió sin la armadura káiser! Serían amigos, el confiaría en que haría las cosas bien desde aquel momento y todo ese dolor de sus ojos se habría de esfumar.

Todo sería por aquel momento: Ken Ichijouji viendo al horizonte con ojos de enamorado.

Su mente, en su prehistórica función egoísta, le dijo que era injusto que hasta Ichijouji estuviese enamorado y, al parecer correspondido, y que él no. Rápidamente desechó aquel pensamiento pues normalmente derivaba en Hikari Yagami y él ya le había dado su bendición a Takeru Takaishi...

—Si no hace algo al respecto en una semana, voy a partirle su angelical rostro...

—¿A quién quieres partirle el angelical rostro?

—Takeru.

—Ah. Quien si no Takaishi ¿cierto?

—Mi eterno dolor de cabeza... Y a ti también. Aunque no lo creas Miyako es una de mis más grandes amigas y si acaso llegas a causarle algún disgusto voy a... ¡A patearte! —dijo aquello golpeando su puño derecho sobre su palma izquierda.

Ken sólo subió una de sus perfiladas cejas, confundido por la falta de coordinación entre el ademán de su amigo y su amenaza. Pero después no pudo evitar sonreír. Daisuke era un celoso compulsivo con todo lo que amaba: su amor platónico, su ídolo (pobre del que quisiera robarle el lugar del kouhai predilecto de Taichi-san), sus amigos y hasta a su hermana (a su propia manera, claro).

—El mensaje... ¿Por eso me lo reenviaste? —Ichijouji preguntó.

—No tienes idea lo difícil que fue sacarle esa confesión. Sabe que somos amigos y pensaba que lo primero que haría sería contarte.

—Fue lo primero que hiciste... —Daisuke iba a protestar pero Ken le detuvo en seco— ¡Gracias!

—...¿eh? ¿Qué? Ah, sí, de nada.

Y Daisuke fue testigo una vez más de aquellas raras veces en que Ken Ichijouji reía.

Las luces de aquel parque donde siempre quedaban se encendieron, anunciando que era ya algo tarde. Generalmente sus rumbos se dividían una vez metidos en la estación del metro pero Ken le siguió al anden que iba hacia Odaiba. Daisuke iba a decirle algo pero de nuevo vio esos ojos enamorados (e irritados por la falta de sueño).

—¿Sabes? Hablé con Nat-chan hace un par de días.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cuenta nuestra pequeña fantasma?

—¡¿Nuestra?!

Todo el trayecto desde Shibaurafuto hasta Shinonome, ya en la plataforma de Odaiba, hablaron sobre el espectro que había embrujado a Daisuke en sus últimas vacaciones en Estados Unidos. De todas las cosas surrealistas...

—Sí yo estuviese en Estados Unidos...

—Claro.

Y no es que Ken tomara a lo loco a su amigo sino que no deseaba verle de nuevo con las esperanzas rotas por una chica.

—Muy bien. Aquí esto-estamos.

—Sí... ¿Eh? ¿A dónde me trajiste? —Daisuke apenas había caído en cuenta de que habían bajado del tren—. Este es el edificio de Miyako. ¿Esto significa que vas a hacer algo al respecto?

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás —contestó decidido.

—¡Espera! —le dijo emocionado mientras trotaba en su mismo lugar— ¡Qué emoción! ¡Espera! —Ken lo miraba expectante— necesitas flores. O algo... ¡No puedes llegar con las manos vacías!

En menos de tres minutos estaban de vuelta en el edificio de Miyako. Ken tenía en sus manos una flor que había cortado de la maceta de un inocente vecino, uns chocolates comprados en la misma tienda de los Inoue y su corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca.

Tal vez jugar al bohemio enamorado presuntuoso valeroso temerario no había sido una buena idea. Tenía que venir mejor preparado, hasta Daisuke sabía eso.

—Ni hablar Ichijouji, estamos aquí. Si mi madre va a retarme por llegar tarde, que valga la pena.

Daisuke entonces hizo gala de sus impulsos: tocó el timbre de la casa de Miyako y corrió como alma endiablada, dejando solo a Ken.

~ô~

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Gasté todo mi dinero en el tren. ¿Me dejarás quedarme?

—No hasta que me digas como te fue con Miyako.

Ken bajó la mirada. A Daisuke casi le da taquicardia.

—Estaba sola. Tú dime como me fue... —tono insinuante.

Daisuke sonrió insinuante y le palmeó la espalda a su amigo mientras le invitaba a entrar a su casa. Ya discutirían los detalles en su habitación.

—Supongo que es parte de las ventajas de salir con alguien mayor que tú.

~ô~

 _«Esta bien Daisuke. ¡Tú ganas! Solo te lo cuento porque Iori es muy pequeño y a Hikari le faltan los hábitos. Tienes razón, me gusta Ken. No solo me gusta de gustarme sino que... ¡Es extraño! Las cosas que me hace pensar... Mmmm._

 _En fin, buenas noches._

 _P.d: No le digas a Ken o estás muerto._

 _x, Miyako.»_


End file.
